


A Rancid Kiss

by Lady_Douji



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: a fill for the FFXV Kink_meme.  Ardyn gives Prompto a kiss in front of the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> So Ardyn reaches out to touch Prompto's face when you make camp with him:
> 
> http://ardyn--izunia.tumblr.com/post/154799799983/ardyn-creeping-out-prompto
> 
> And I can't shake the feeling that he might have kissed Prompto if Prompto hadn't pulled away before Ardyn could get hold of him. I'd love to see how poor Prompto and the other boys would react to that.

In retrospect Prompto probably should have paid more attention to the fifth wheel that had attached himself to the Royal Retinue. The man calling himself Ardyn Izunia, who claimed to be a someone of no consequence, but who could also get them past the imperial blockade at the Cauthress Disk. Everything about him made Prompto’s skin crawl and feel like he was covered in grease. So he preferred to ignore the man currently waxing poetic about the stars and Astrals in between taking swigs of something from flask in favor of taking down a boss level monster in King’s Knight. 

Prompto was completely engrossed in the game when he was forcibly pulled away from it by a strong grip on his chin and a pair of lips pressed against his mouth. Ardyn’s pale hazel eyes locked with his. He tried to jerk away but Ardyn’s grip was too tight, his chair started tilting dangerously far back. Then just to add to his growing revulsion Prompto realized he could taste Ardyn. There was the near overpowering taste and burn of whatever booze the man had been drinking along with something rotten and rancid.

Mercifully that strange and unexpected kiss ended as suddenly as it began and the hand gripping him was gone. Prompto flailed trying to regain his balance and keep his head from meeting the pavement when his chair was firmly pushed back down.

“That was entirely over the line.” Ignis said icily, a solid weight at Prompto’s back.

“Agreed.” If Ignes’ voice was icy Noct’s was positively glacial.

Now that he had a chance to breathe and try to catch up with the madness happening Prompto found he was the only one still sitting. Noctis was up with one of his many sharp and pointy swords at Ardyn’s throat. Gladio standing at Noctis’ side looming large as always with the fiercest glare Prompto had ever seen on his face.

“My apologies.” Ardyn crooned, his hands up in a show of surrender as he steps away from Noctis’ sword.. “I believe I allowed the wine and fine evening to cloud my better judgement and I could not resist claiming a kiss from the sunflower here.”

“Sunflower!?” Prompto squawked indignantly, instantly feeling his cheeks go red. “What the fuck man?”

“It won’t happen again I promise. And perhaps I should retire for the evening before I cause any more embarrassment. We do have much to do tomorrow with the Archeon.” Ardyn said with a slight bow before heading toward their rented caravan. “Good night gentlemen.”

Ignis shifted slightly as Ardyn walked past, not quite standing in front of Prompto, but making it clear Prompto wouldn’t be an easy target again. “That seems a wise decision.”

It wasn’t until Ardyn disappeared into the the back of the caravan that Noctis sent his sword back into the aether and the four relaxed a little.

“You ok Prom?” Gladio asked, returning to his seat.

“Y-yeah. It was just a kiss.” Prompto replied struggling to get the taste of Ardyn out of his mouth. “A nasty, disgusting, utterly nauseating kiss, but just a kiss. Ugh! I think I need to gargle an entire bottle of mouthwash now.”

“Well it certainly couldn’t hurt.” Ignis chimed in, “Although I would recommend the antiseptic kind. There’s no telling what sort of diseases that man carries.”

“Not making me feel better Iggy.” Prompto said getting up from his chair. “I’m gonna go see if the quick mart has some mint gum at least. You guys want anything?”

There was a small chorus of no’s in response before Noctis spoke up. “Prom take the high bunk in the caravan tonight.”

“Sure Noct.” Prompto blinked as he walked toward the store, trying not to feel even more embarrassed than he already was. The high bunk would put him on the opposite side of the caravan from Ardyn, and put the others in between them. It felt weird knowing Noctis was trying to protect him, especially as technically it was Prompto’s job to protect Noct. It felt pretty nice too.

A buzz drew his attention back to his phone, still clutched tightly in his hand even after all the surprises and flailing. With a groan he checked his forgotten battle and saw his team had been defeated.

“Aww man. You gotta be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And after that scene the bros try to keep at least one person between Prompto and Ardyn during all their other interactions.
> 
>  
> 
> And there's a new franchise wide kink_meme for final fantasy accepting prompts from Final Fantasy 1 through Final Fantasy 15 and all the side games and media. So if you're craving something different check it out https://final-fantasy-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
